


We Were Here

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oneshot inspired by the we were stream gameplay of supertraves and callmecarson on twitch // not beta read





	We Were Here

//

he basks in the void. he doesn’t know if this is a dream; he–travis couldn’t differentiate reality from what is false. he’s afraid. 

“you,,,, there?,,,” the walky-talky! where was it? his hands skim through the surface around him. 

“tr,,,,,vis?” there was another presence in this other than him. he hoped that he was alone but unfortunately he knew that those chances were one to none. he woke up here and the power went out. 

“,,,,,ell,,,o?” he really needs to find the walky-talky. he needs to talk to somebody. he’s–no, he will not allow himself to be afraid.

he forces himself up. his hands are shaking, his entire body is shaking; this was the first thing he’s done after waking up. 

“,,,an,,,ybod,,,,y,,,,,,t,,,ere,,?” he believes he saw a switch before the lights went off. he hopes he’s near it at this moment in time.

he hears creaking, there was no movement made from himself when the other entity moved around the room.

the lights are on.

he–travis is alive, albeit alone but oh so very alive.

there is nobody else in the room.

he does not care. after all, you should run towards your fears not away from them.


End file.
